


【元与均棋】放生

by iiiiiiice



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiiiiice/pseuds/iiiiiiice
Summary: 悖德警告
Relationships: 元与均棋 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

0  
郑迪有一套体察人心的办法，对别人有没有效不清楚，反正看我是一看一个准。他总是能轻易地说出每个我望向他的时刻心里在想些什么，还能轻易地从人群中一眼就找到我在哪。猎人敏锐的直觉作祟。  
我不知道这是因为我年岁太浅情绪易泄，还是因为郑迪长我十六岁的光阴足够他学会这一套读心的办法，又或是因为他天生擅长于此。总之我在他眼里，无处遁形。  
我乐于被这无处遁形监禁，至死方休。  
我以为。

1  
我是在一个酒吧里遇见郑迪的。  
说起来很巧，巧到我每次讲起我和郑迪的相遇，都要把这个故事从头讲上一遍，然后再添上一句“真是巧”“你说巧不巧”之类的话作为结尾。  
学期中，周一唯一的那堂课只上半学期，我打算去两个小时动车车程的邻市，找朋友度过第一个三天小长假，以犒慰刚从结课论文中死而复生的我。这件事巧就巧在我并没有事先和朋友说好，于是他好巧不巧地正好利用周末回家去了。我扑了个空，只好自己随便转着看看。  
酒吧是朋友推荐的，说驻唱歌手爱唱李宗盛，想必我会喜欢。我说好。  
那天晚上天气很好，仰头能看见星。我不会辨认星座，良辰美景只让我想要赋诗。而很多年后我才明白，一潭星宿是参商相恋的警告。  
于是我遇见郑迪。我觉得任何一个从正门走进酒吧的人都不会忽略郑迪，所以我的失魂落魄也有了归因。  
郑迪穿深色的衣服，喝透明的酒。酒吧里的灯球把一切都覆盖上一层蓝色。我看不清郑迪，只能一直看。在后来很长的一段日子里，我都不喜欢郑迪穿深色的衣服，他白得很，穿深色就显白，更衬得我很黑。我有一次把他的所有深色西装都藏起来，他拧着我的鼻子问它们去哪了，我假装不知，然后在亲吻中被刑讯逼供。  
郑迪时常嘲笑我的黑眼圈像熊猫，偶尔也会这样叫我。但我觉得郑迪更像，他就坐在那足够，游客们都争先恐后心甘情愿地上供竹子，还会因为熊猫吃了自己手里的竹子高兴得在众人之中炫耀，仿佛得了什么天大的了不起。  
所以当郑迪绕过两个卡座走向我时，我根本没有听清他说的是“要不要出去走走”还是“你是我新的猎物”，我只会点头说好，然后被他带离现场。

我们走了不到十分钟，到一个路灯也该知情闭眼的拐角。我知道我该做些什么了。我做了一路的思想工作，鼓起好大的勇气才敢拉上郑迪的手，张口正欲问他要不要去开房，他先一步把我的手拉过头顶，将我抵在墙上。  
我期待了一路，啊不，我期待了整个青春期的环节，开始了。  
他唇舌都软，根本不需要撬开我的牙关我就自愿献身，搂着他的脖颈被吻得更深。他把我的手放开，示意我搭上他的肩。我扣上他的肩胛，也不知道是因为被吻得缺氧想拉开他，还是想按住他别走把我吃干抹净。  
皮带解开的那一瞬间我脑子里竟然冒出“强奸未成年犯法”的想法，呼吸一窒，想想我口袋里揣着的身份证上写了一串数字，那是在向我说明“您已允许被郑迪先生合法强奸”，更何况我乐意极了。  
我硬得发疼，被他握在手里的第一时间我就想射。操郑迪的手让我心里腾起一阵巨大的满足感，也更令我兴奋。他含住我耳垂的时候我已经快要忍不住，甚至主动挺动腰胯往他的手心顶，射精的时候他舔湿了我的右耳廓，我只觉得右半边身子全麻了，满脑子都在炸烟花。我从来没有感受过如此强烈的快感，以至于后来我们用舔耳廓来作为安全词。  
郑迪是妖精，他会吐出粉舌嘬一口我射出来的东西，皱着眉再嘬一口，欺身吻我。我想如法炮制去解的皮带，脑海里还在天人交战要不要为他口交的时候，他却拦住了我，抵着我的额头问我是否要去宾馆做。宛如一个绅士。  
天可鉴，我甚至都想要当街给他口交了。

宾馆的床很白，我射过一次之后的精液还是有点黄，这时候我就能明白什么叫一股浓精。两相对比之下，我只能得出精液是乳白色的结论。  
郑迪是被干开了的，他迷人又危险，并且精于此道。他跨坐在我的阴茎上，是梦里时隐时现的仙山，起起伏伏，我盯着我们交合的地方发呆，思考着上述问题。他仰头闭眼，像聆听上帝真言。  
然后我们换了姿势，是刚才浴室里的旋转版。后入式，他最喜欢。在浴室里我只能把他按在墙上，出来就能把他的脸按在床上，就在我刚刚射出来的精液上。这是他要求的。  
郑迪还会要求我摁住他的脖子。他会侧着头上半身几乎贴在床上，屁股高高翘起，腰尽力塌下，形成一个好操的姿势。我两手握住他精瘦的腰操他，他反手拉着我的手腕放在他脖子上，我一用力，他就奖励似的浪叫。我爱惨了他这副样子。  
但我不太喜欢掐他，不安全，手腕伸了那么长也不好着力。于是他发明了新的。  
我们对着镜子做爱。他四肢都着地，又像之前引我掐他的那样，把我的手放在他后脑勺上。他被顶得嗓子发紧，断断续续地教我抓他头发。他的头被迫仰起，张着嘴失神地看着镜子里的我们俩，不停地叫我快点干他，射在他里面也不要紧。  
我真的尽力了，发狠操他。但我真的射不出来，脸上委屈极了。郑迪是榨汁机吧。我腹诽。  
你要不要试试。  
我躺倒在床上，郑迪有一下没一下地跪起又坐下。我射不出来，他又不让我软下去。  
试什么。  
被我操。  
我婉拒了他，玩梗说下次一定。郑迪没听懂我的梗，笑着说没有下次了。

郑迪洗完澡靠在床头抽烟，我躺在另一边看他。他抽烟的时候会形成一个独特的磁场，他身处漩涡中，我被向心力牵引螺旋着向他靠近，把他周围的空气洗劫一空，然后威胁他说想要呼吸得先过我这关。虎口夺食的反面说法。  
那时候我还不知道他的名字，我叫他叔，我说，叔，你抽烟真好看。  
郑迪一下就气笑了，烟灰一抖落在被子上。你他妈叫谁叔呢。  
我从善如流地改叫他哥，知趣不再问任何有信息的问题。在他抽完第二根烟以后，他背对着我，我面对着他，睡了，没有说晚安。

2  
你说巧不巧，我又要用这句话开头来讲我和郑迪的重逢。  
距离酒吧初遇已经一月有余，天气转凉，昼夜温差很大。我去江滩采风回学校的路上遇到了在一群人中谈笑风生的郑迪。那是游刃有余的，直立的郑迪。在此之前，我只见过游刃有余的，趴着的，跪着的，仰躺着的，自我抚慰的郑迪和引诱我梦遗的郑迪。  
他也看到了我，隔着一条人行道，朝我点头致意，然后在一群人路过我的瞬间，悄无声息地将一张什么东西放进了我的上衣口袋。我心跳漏了一拍，生怕被发现，像偷情的第三者。  
我假装进店买东西，其实一直看着店外。等人群走远，我才急急忙忙去摸外套口袋。是一张酒店前台的名片。  
路不远。我不知道那群人是正要散场还是换个场子换个人作东，我大致算了一个时间，好让郑迪体贴地把所有人安排好再回到酒店的时间，几乎是掐着点到了酒店大堂。尽管我根本不知道他们的行程，我什么都不知道。像个出轨对象。  
这次我有资格和郑迪交换信息了。我在心里暗喜。  
郑迪回房间把我捎上，路上什么话也没说，电梯直达十五层，右拐第三间就是。郑迪拉着我进门，我又一次在想和他说什么话的时候被他用吻堵住嘴。郑迪没有插房卡，黑暗携裹着我，隔着外衣，不过很快就一件都不剩。  
哥，哥，别。  
别什么。郑迪的声音低沉，一字一珠锤在我的耳膜上，震耳欲聋。  
他说，宝贝儿，他叫我，宝贝儿，他一只手捻着我的耳垂，是无声的邀请。  
他说，你把我凿穿吧。  
郑迪总算插上了房卡，房间里一下就亮起来，我被刺得眯上眼睛打量背光的郑迪，他说让我闭上眼，用吻吸引我走进了浴室。

完事之后他又抽烟，和上次那盒一样，很好看的外包装，鹅黄色的硬壳盒子，不是寻常烟那种软包装，撕开一个口子，磕着用惯性倒一根出来。不是的，盒子很扁，烟也细一些。郑迪的手又长又白，细烟夹在他手里，我想起“风情万种”这个词。  
这是什么烟，是细的。我不懂烟，痴痴地问。  
他把盒子合上，盖子上烫金的名字指给我看，峡谷柔情*。好有趣的名字，很配郑迪。  
你怎么对烟这么感兴趣。  
我说了一句风马牛不相及的话。你快抽吧，不然风会偷偷抽你的烟。  
他笑，说哪里有风。  
一支烟抽完，他背身靠在阳台上，问我是不是在这个城市上学。我说是。又问我读大几。我说大二。  
他沉默了一会，问我想不想出来住。  
我愣着不敢相信，试探着问他，是和你一起住吗。  
他又点燃了一支烟，说周末过来。我强压着内心的狂喜，只觉得那一刻我可以为了他跳下铸剑台。

3  
我从宿舍搬走的时候还大张旗鼓地请室友几个吃了顿饭，他们调侃着祝我要展望新生活了，我也是这么觉得，觉得自己在交好运。那段时间的我被郑迪泡在蜜糖罐里，他惯会调情，我常被他撩得面红耳赤找不着北。  
他叫我宝贝，在电话里跟我说很多下流的话。我一开始臊红了脸不住地让他别说了，慢慢到被他轻而易举地撩拨到勃起，然后挂了电话去冲冷水澡。他知道以后演戏似的大声叹气，说可惜可惜。每次来的时候都更加努力，一浪高过一浪。用所有姿势把家里所有地方都玩过一遍，誓要把我榨干。  
和郑迪在一起的日子，我变得下流。直到每次他来电话，我都外放着，不慌不忙地靠在床头，掏出东西就着他的话自慰。  
而对于这种情趣游戏，我们俩都乐此不疲。

郑迪烟龄很多年了。我第一次要他教我抽烟的时候，被他驳回了，说着小孩子抽什么烟的大话，其实自己未成年就开始抽烟。  
后来我又央求他几次，在他快要射的时候捏着根部威胁他，他才答应教我。  
他叫我，徐垚垚，你要学抽烟干嘛。  
抽烟帅。  
他嗤笑，一句小孩飘进风里。  
我们住在一块，他这个老男人理所当然负责照顾我，但他只会做素食。每到周末他过来，我们做三菜一汤，开饭之前，我都装模作样地闭眼双手合十，说信女愿一生吃素，然后说着说着就笑出声来，没一次说完整的。郑迪往往会在我双手合十的时候偷袭我，挠我的腰窝，说然后呢。  
我说一生吃素，永葆青春。其实心里想的是，余生食素，愿菩萨保佑我来生再遇见郑迪。  
我抽烟的姿态和郑迪如出一辙，连郑迪自己都啧啧称奇。  
每次他抽烟，我也就有样学样。他打开盖子拿从右边往左边数的第二根，每次都是，我也就学他拿同样位置的一根。他拿了烟先不抽，先把烟倒转过来，滤嘴那一端朝下，在桌子上戳几下，一般是两下停一个休止符，一短一长两下，反复三个八拍左右才点火。  
郑迪先把烟叼在嘴里，然后点火，点好了才把烟凑过去，用手拢着火，点燃了松手，拿着打火机的手要甩两下，这个时候嘴上也吸了第一口了，过肺，吐出第一个完整圆满的圈，很像叹一口气。  
郑迪习惯左手抽烟，这和他的惯用手不符。一支峡谷柔情细支烟，大约在七到八口抽完，我甚至知道他一口大约抽几秒。抽到烟屁股就戳灭，没有烟灰缸的时候就扔在地上，然后用右脚碾息，脚腕由内向外转三下。  
这一套动作行云流水，我是名师出高徒。  
自从我学会抽烟之后，总是郑迪抽烟我就抽烟，还耍赖不自己点，非要凑到他面前，两根烟对戳点火，让我联想晚上要不要来个阴茎互戳。

4  
北风过境。意外来得很快。  
每次和郑迪见面，我都没见过郑迪戴戒指。他都刻意摘去。唯一能窥见异样是那次重逢，但我的眼睛穿过街道只能看见郑迪勾魂的脸，根本没注意他戴没戴戒指这种小问题。  
小问题。

郑迪的妻子是个美人，看得出来上了年纪，眼尾和鼻翼都有细小的皱纹，我拉开门看到她的第一眼只生出“她才配得上郑迪”这种不着边际的可笑想法。  
她来之前没有预约，来去匆匆，说了几句话就礼貌地离开。直到她走后许久，我都坐在沙发上缓不过劲来。  
你好，我是郑迪的妻子。  
你不用有戒心，我和郑迪早就不在一起过了，他也跟我说过你们在一起的事，他不知道我过来找你。我这次来，是因为你们俩的事已经影响到他了。  
他的竞争对手不知道怎么知道了你的存在，现在公司所有人都知道郑迪在外面养着个男大学生。这件事对他影响很大，可能会离职。  
年轻人，你一定很爱他，会做出对他有利的决定，对吗？

郑迪开车带我到重逢的那个路口，我很久没到那边去了，才发现路灯坏了，明灭闪烁宛如是非题，它亮一下，我和郑迪在一起，灭一下，我和郑迪分开。亮，在一起，灭，分开。我把灯当做一朵花，数不清的花瓣。  
这是我第一次觉得郑迪的车如此狭小，小到装不下我呼出的愁苦气流，我不耐烦地按下车窗，冷空气与暖流相互计算冲量，我单方面宣布结果是负无穷。  
我迫切地想要吸入什么东西，吐出什么东西。从书包的夹层口袋里摸出一盒峡谷柔情，我听到郑迪也在车里摸烟。他没有看我，我也不想看他。沉默令人窒息。我们都没有顶烟，匆匆点燃，吸第一口烟的时候我想起互相点烟的曾经，觉得鲁迅先生说得对，不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡。  
我和他重复上演相同的戏码。不用看我都知道，我们会同时夹着烟吸上一口，面颊内凹，拿开时类似“哗”的声音，他不会吐烟圈的，郑迪只在心情好的时候吐烟圈，我也是。机械性动作的重复完全同调，我们是胞兄弟，是父子。  
那天晚上，参商大吵一架，互骂对方是婊子，说再也不见。  
我和郑迪回到家里做到筋疲力尽，说天亮各奔东西，再也别见了。  
这一次，他的无名指一直戴着戒指。

5  
庸俗地写上七年后吧。  
那天以后，我果真没有再见过郑迪。直到这时，我才反应过来我对郑迪知之甚少，我不知道要去哪里找他，大海捞针。所以我放弃得很快，觉得这可能就是上天的用意，郑迪的用意。  
我买了一枚和郑迪的差不多的戒指，用它婉拒了所有想要接近的男男女女，只挑选和郑迪相像的人上床。我把自己困在了一座叫郑迪的山里，然后故作高深地宣告这座山之所以名为郑迪，是因为我就是郑迪。  
过了七年我才再一次见到郑迪。我去布达拉宫许愿，在心里默念“信女愿一生吃素”，边走边想是不是因为我这些年都求错了，应该说“信男愿一生吃素”，要不然怎么乐山大佛黄鹤楼的钟五岳石他们都不感念我回应我的祈盼。  
出门我就见到了郑迪。我一眼就认出了他，他老了，我竟然不想哭。  
郑迪走上前要和我握手，理所当然地看见了我的戒指，笑着问我是不是和另一半一起过来。我眼睛都不眨一下就说她马上就要生了我过来求菩萨保佑母子平安。郑迪有些吃惊，说真是巧，我也是。  
我的眼睛自始至终没有离开过他无名指的金戒指，心里大笑几声把自己放了生。

“卡！”  
“恭喜两位，杀青了哈！”

TBC.

* 峡谷柔情细支：黄鹤楼的一种。因为我是湖北人，还算知道。⭕️老师是东北人，应该不抽这种烟。


	2. 【元与均棋】聊聊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 演员⭕️ × 在读学生🎄
> 
> 建议先看前文剧本设定
> 
> ⭕️第一人称视角  
> 通篇流水账  
> 写得乱七八糟 各位老爷们凑活看看吧  
> 别骂了别骂了  
> OOC算我的

之前写过一些，算是纪录。

朔朔的年轻活力让我忍不住用相机拍下、用笔写下，又让我舍不得用相机拍、用笔写。朔朔让我想起我年轻的时候，所以我总是忍不住对他好一点，再好一点。我想纪录他每一个打动我的时刻，但是又舍不得让死气沉沉的我锁住生机勃勃的他。

前段时间翻看之前写的录的那些，有心想找个时间把所有的一切整理出来，留给以后的我回忆。

说到这里，想起一句话，说是每个人都是你生命中的过客。我从前总想反驳之，如今想来也是没错。漫漫人生路，来者是客，这么些年想穿了我也就变得平和。人来是客，人走是客，有远客轻易不曾来，有近客易生龃龉事。朔朔于我是过客，客与客，不同。

再说回来，我想找个时间整理我与朔朔的事，正好戏拍完了申请一个月的休假，我去福州看海，没告诉任何人。

从头说吧。

当然我只能尽量按照时间顺序整理，因为有些事我实在记不清具体时间，只能猜个大概的日子插进去。

写这段话有点好笑。现在看来特别好笑，感觉很奇怪。过几年会觉得有点好笑，我是个健忘的人，不得不承认上了年纪，有些东西记不得了再看这段话就能回忆起当时的心态。再过几年会觉得过分好笑，我猜那时候我得带老花镜了。

从头讲。

接了《放生》这部戏是必然的，徐导对我有知遇之恩，当然我对他也有这方面的恩情。他的处女作也是我的处女作。诶，这个其实不用写，我不会忘记的。

这么多年了，徐导还是一如昨日，导戏连个正经剧本都没有，整个组一直磨，拍到他满意为止。有时候我都怀疑，他自己都不清楚想要什么样的，拍的时候福至心灵就过，不行就一直卡卡卡。

我拿到剧本的时候，我演的角色还不叫郑迪，他在剧本里叫孔乙己，另一个角色叫上大人。文化人的玩笑。没叫甲和乙、张三和李四就已经是他努力过了。以前给过我一个本子，配角，主角名分别是ABC，我演D，具体叫什么都是进组之后现起的。

郑迪这名字是我给起的，朔朔角色的名字也是我们所有人到齐之后第一次剧本围谈的时候，他自己给起的。

我后来听说了 ，朔朔进组前的经历，很是曲折，值得说道说道。

徐导折磨人的功夫一流，何副导去表演学院选角，他也跟着去了，怎么看都不满意。徐垚这个角色非要新人不可，可是片中会有大段大段的内心独白，在校生的台词还是差点意思。

我跟徐导提了一嘴，说可以看看学音乐剧的，歌剧也成。两个人就去了，听说两人都没说是找演员，就去校园里溜达，找符合徐垚形象条件的人搭讪，跟忽悠人卖拐似的，选了好几拨人才选中了均朔。

具体的情况我不甚清楚，也不好去问。只记得均朔进组第一天，远远看见我坐在旁边休息，才松了一口气，带他来的人说，看吧我们真不是骗子。

进组前三天什么都没干，徐导让我们俩在同居的那个房子里先住三天，培养感情。朔朔一开始很拘谨，坐在客厅缩手缩脚的，两张纸的剧本翻来覆去地看，一见到我靠近就腾地一下站起来，伴随着浅浅的鞠躬说郑棋元老师好，声音不大不小，耳朵红红的。

我说我和你演情侣，你这哪像情侣。然后他就开始不知所措，特有趣。我说你坐吧，我吃素，不吃人。他就笑，如释重负地，一下就笑开了，说郑迪吃素，郑棋元老师也吃素吗？我点点头，他惊讶地睁大了眼，配上黑眼圈一起看，视觉上特别有冲击力。我告诉他，吃素这条是我加的，我真的吃素。

说到朔朔的黑眼圈，那一段念白也是后来临时加的，熊猫那段。

朔朔学东西很快，在校生第一次拍戏，又碰上徐导这种天马行空的人，适应都很困难，他难得能跟上。剧本围读的时候，朔朔是主角，我们总是以他的想法为中心展开讨论。徐导写的剧本只给了大致情景，寥寥几句话。刚开始朔朔话很少，几乎只说了剧本上写的东西，反而问很多问题，不过很快就渐入佳境，越说越多。

我还记得第三次围读，人还没来齐的时候，他偷偷地靠在我耳边，神秘地说郑迪晚上我们出去吃吧。我看他状态和平时不太相像，明显是进入了徐垚的角色，就问吃什么。他说刘波（戏中他室友的名字）前两天跟我吐槽说，他带女朋友吃饭，在大众点评上看到一家评价很好的餐馆就去了，没仔细看，到了才发现是素菜馆，环境挺好菜也好吃，就是没肉。我说好，不过不出所料围读结束后他特别不好意思地过来找我说刚刚是入戏了。

那时候他是戏里戏外两种状态相互切换，但是很容易让自己陷入思维困境，有点走火入魔那意思。我知道他后来想了什么办法来解决这个问题，我宁愿他没有。

剧组的人是照着何导的描述租的房子，很小，只有一间卧室，说得上一句麻雀虽小五脏俱全。朔朔是真的住在那里，从头到尾一直住在那里。而我，三天之后，我开始酒店出租屋两边跑。

那三天我们睡在一张床上，盖两床被子，各睡各的。朔朔是好相处的人，不过也是，二十几岁的年轻人都好相处。我们很快混熟了，他不再连名带姓加尊称地叫我郑棋元老师，开始改口叫棋元哥，后来更多的时候，他叫我郑迪，戏里戏外都是。

开拍前的晚上，朔朔在床上翻来滚去睡不着，我觉得他有话想说，但是找不到人开口，不好对我讲。我猜他是第一次拍戏的焦虑紧张，对新人来说在所难免，我叫他的名字，像是撕开了一条口子。

我说，均朔，你是在紧张吗？

嗯。声音很小，气若蚊蝇。

不用紧张，就跟我们平常对戏一样。徐导就是看着严格，其实人很好。其实这话说出来我自己都不信，他要是真能因为是新人就温柔对待，我可能就要去东边等太阳落山了。

我掀开他被子的一角，把他拢到我自己的被子里来，竭尽所能地让他进入状态。我说，咱们是恋人，有什么问题我们一起解决，我会帮你的。

我只是好心想要安抚他的情绪，那时候的我对未来的一切浑然不知。

刚开始拍的时候，朔朔的状态很紧绷，拍出来的效果不尽如人意。他接不住我的戏，眼神闪躲，我想说什么他常常不能预想到，我说了以后他也不能很快地反应过来接出下句，拍到后来他也着急，越急越错，甚至不能进入状态。

拍摄很不顺利，徐导在片场不好发作，但是个人都看得出来他一直在气头上，随便来个人一点就着。何副甚至动了要换人的想法。

他们俩把我叫过去，问我觉得徐均朔这小孩怎么样。言下之意就是问我们到底还要不要在他身上浪费时间，在已经浪费了半天却毫无进步反而有退步的情况下。

我想了个办法，让他们俩给我半天时间试一试，不行再说。徐导狠狠地抽了一口烟，中气十足地喊了一句“放一天假，明天晚上上工！”

我跟他在出租屋里看了一下午的碟片，同性爱情电影。电影讲的是一对同性恋人被异地时差困扰，最终分开的故事。我们开了一瓶酒，度数不高，我只是需要一点微醺的状态，这有助于营造氛围。

看到后来，两个主角在机场吵架拥吻的时候，我有点困了，也是有心要让朔朔进入我们在戏中的状态，我靠在他肩上，酒精让我的声音都黏，我说徐垚垚，给我来一支。之前我就跟他讨论过两个人之间的称呼问题，我决定叫他徐垚垚。

听我说完，朔朔浑身僵硬，低头看我，正好我仰头看他。愣了足足有一分钟吧，他突然面红耳赤，大着舌头说，郑迪，不，不是，棋元哥，我好像喝多了。

我笑一下，把手盖在他支起的帐篷上，笑他，喝多的人是in不起来的。调戏了半天，手上有一下没一下地隔着裤子摩挲，他脸红一阵白一阵，不知道在想什么，我突然意识到这件事我做过火了，心里失悔，赶紧把手拿开坐直了。

均朔，这事我做得不对，对不住，你别怪我。

他摇了摇头，深吸一口气问我，郑迪，我能亲你一下吗？

我说当然可以，然后主动献吻。他小心翼翼地吻我，逐渐用了狠劲，在喘丨息的间隙叫我郑迪。

我知道那一刻有什么东西不对了，但我天真地以为那是酒精副作用，是天亮就消失恢复原状的黑魔法。

他在黑暗里摸索着我的头，掀开刘海在额头印上一吻，跟我说晚安，然后再把头发拨回来。

我那天没有回酒店，我以为我还会回酒店的，而那天晚上只是意乱情迷下的意外。

第二天我跟徐导商量了一下，说能不能就按照剧情顺序拍，给小孩一点空间，他思考半晌答应了。

然后一切都变得井然有序。

均朔很快活泼起来，和工作人员打成一片。大学生的生活已经离我太远了，片场休息的时候，他们年轻人会揪着几个脑袋凑在一起，有时候他们打游戏，均朔游戏打得一般，演刘波的那个群演倒是打得很好，所以很快他得了一个称号叫胡阿轲（群演姓胡）。有时候是看视频，会突然一群人爆发出大笑，偶尔还会突然一起说出某一句奇奇怪怪的话，然后相视一笑。均朔看到特别好笑的视频会举着手机给我看，说郑迪郑迪你快看这个，好搞笑。我被他带得也奇怪起来，被助理皱着眉嫌弃。  
写到这里我突然反应过来，那时候他叫其他人都是叫名字，唯独叫我是叫郑迪。我太迟钝了，我那时候就该发现不对劲，早点把他矫正过来的。是我的错。

全片总共有四场激情戏，开头三场，结尾一场。最后一次剧本围读主要就是讨论这个，讨论哪场戏重点拍。导演倾向于都得仔细拍，最后剪片，我说这不有病呢吗，重一轻三基本的，不然没个主次。徐导说肯定是只重一的，就是现在不好说重哪个。最后是均朔自己决定重点拍第一场路灯下的，说第一次印象最深。都没反对。

真刀真枪演的。我给他打手枪，我们设想的是他被我抵在墙上，微微扶住我的肩头，我们俩拉开一段方便我动作的微小距离，就像最终成片那样，但拍摄事实并不是。我吻他，手刚伸进裤腰丨撸丨动两下，他就she了，我还得游刃有余地继续，扮演着我这个久经情场的人设。

他把脸埋在我肩窝里，想喊我的名字又不符合剧情——因为这一段的时候徐垚还不知道郑迪的名字，所以他就啃我的脖颈。

这一段没被剪进成片里，我觉得属实有点可惜。被剪进去的是他头顶着墙壁喘气，露出修长的脖子，我另一只手扶住，含住了他的喉结。

这是唯二的一条过的片段。另一条是均朔单人的一场戏，最终只有十几秒的一个小片段。是徐垚和郑迪分开之后，他去黄鹤楼撞钟，双手合十对着铜钟许愿，泪如雨下。当然这是我听说的，我特意打听的。

整部戏其实是围绕四个抽烟的情节展开的。

徐导后来跟我说他就是有一天走在路上，看见有一对小情侣大概是吵架，坐在车里互相不看对方，就是徐垚郑迪分手的那个场景，沉默抽烟，明明连余光中都看不见彼此，却能同时提起手吸上一口又同时放开。他就是从这个场景来了灵感。

均朔是不会抽烟的，徐垚也不会。说起来，均朔和徐垚之间有太多相似之处，我不知道是均朔将自己赋予了徐垚，还是让徐垚催眠了自己。我情愿是前者，可事实似乎偏向后者。

是直到有一次下戏之后的聚餐，徐导勾着我的肩膀问我是不是把人小孩给睡了我才反应过来。我大呼冤枉，说没有的事。他说你他妈当我瞎，全组的人都瞎啊，那小孩喜欢你谁看不出来。我说那是入戏太深吧，均朔第一次演戏，只能这样了。我跟徐导来回忽悠两个回合，互骂了几句，他警告我说别他妈瞎几把玩把好苗子毁了，我说你他妈把我当什么人了，草草结束了酒局。

随后的一段时间，我发现均朔确实一直沉浸在徐垚的角色里，不论是拍戏还是休息。

之前我为了让他培养角色感和跟我的感情，我一直跟他一起在小出租屋住。发现这事之后，我惊出一身冷汗，生怕自己掰弯了他，怕他因为我的过分引导走进歧途，因为均朔之前有过女朋友，我是知道的。

我跟助理说从今天开始搬回酒店住，下戏的时候我顺手从洗漱台准备拿走我的牙刷，下一秒就被均朔捏住手腕问我是不是不在这睡了。我说是，回酒店睡。

均朔几番挣扎放开了手，我不知道他在挣扎什么，或许是他心里的徐垚和徐均朔在相互对峙，反正他最终放开了我，但是问了我一句话。他说，郑迪，你是不是要把我放生了。

我一下说不出话来，无意识地张了张嘴，他趁着没什么人注意，把刚刚拍戏吃的糖果渡到我嘴里。狗贼，真是会拿捏人。

自然是没有成功搬回酒店。因为我发现我爱上了徐垚，或者明确一些，我爱上了均朔。

教徐垚抽烟的那几条戏是最难的，我印象最深刻。我本来想的是，提前教他几个姿势，到时候随便拍拍就行了，也不至于真的让他去抽。是均朔自己跟徐导说，到时候就拍我教他抽烟的过程，一定特别真实。

真实这两个字一下就戳中了徐导柔软的小心脏，咦，这么说我都恶心。老徐拍戏把真实放第一位，尽管他拍的是文艺片。

均朔学抽烟的样子，就像三好学生打街机，五好青年打群架，说不出来的违和。但是徐导不觉得，他反而觉得就是这种反差更能体现出徐垚对郑迪的爱，反衬出郑迪其实没有那么爱徐垚。

他这话一出，我下意识就要反驳他，怎么能说郑迪没有那么爱徐垚呢。然后我就反应过来，原来在导演眼中，郑迪其实是不应该那么爱徐垚的。那我为什么爱上均朔，我想不明白，我说不出来。

分手那场戏无疑是重中之重。那天还很神奇地白天下了场雨，晚上放晴。我和均朔坐在车里，能感受到空气里的潮。我们不看对方，自由发挥，我本来以为徐导会给场外指令，让我们同时吸烟同时放开，但他让我们自己找默契，拍出想要的那个效果为止。

我在点烟的时候做了个小细节的处理，打火的“嗞”声出来的同时，我“啧”了一声，是不耐烦。后来看片，发现均朔同时也在这里做了细节，他点烟的手一直在抖，摁了一下，手滑竟然没摁下去，大拇指在书包上擦了两次擦干手汗，然后才点燃。

徐导纠结了好久，还是决定只用我的画面，为了让郑迪不那么爱徐垚。

这场戏拍完，均朔哭了好久。他坐在路边苦，像被人遗弃的小狗。刚开始我以为是还在情绪里，看他哭了好久还没停，我上前一步想要给他披件衣服，徐导都已经重新架起相机准备拍这段素材了，把我拦住，我和他一起在镜头后面看朔朔哭，那一刻我前所未有地觉得均朔是如此的迷人，比那天晚上问能不能亲我的均朔更迷人，比躲在我怀里熟睡的均朔更迷人，我明白我爱他的原因了。

我在这部戏里是配角，《放生》是从徐垚视角讲述的故事，有大量徐垚的旁白。我的戏份其实不多，如果按照剧本顺序来的话，两人分开之后都是徐垚一个人的戏份。通常这种情况，都会提前拍最后一场重逢的戏让我杀青，我故意掐着没拍，一直在片场陪着均朔。

徐垚和郑迪在一起的时候，有一场戏，讲的是徐垚在手机上看到一个好玩的图片，跑到厨房给正在做饭的郑迪看。后来两人分开之后，均朔要独自再演一次，徐垚在沙发上刷着手机，发现了趣事兴冲冲地跑向厨房，连拖鞋都忘了穿，才发现房子里只剩他一个人了。

我在旁边看着的时候，均朔总是拍不好这条戏，我临时去接了个电话的时间他就把这一条拍过了。

均朔是体验派选手。然而这对他来说，并不是好事。他自始自终都在戏里，出不了戏，连晚上睡觉前都要把我戴的戒指取下来放进床头柜里，捏着我的无名指根，试图把戒痕抹去。

所以我觉得，戏里徐垚其实应该是知道郑迪有妻室的，但是他装作没看见，并且自欺欺人。

均朔出不了戏，他太爱郑迪了，他舍不得放不下忘不了。

最后重逢的戏，是剧本里难得明确写了具体情景的戏，甚至还标注了两句台词。

我们曾经激烈地讨论过最后两人重逢时，郑迪到底是为何而来。我觉得在徐导对两人感情的理解下，郑迪说的应该是真的，他的妻子可能真的已经怀孕将要生产。

但是均朔坚持认为，徐垚随口扯谎，郑迪为什么不能。他觉得郑迪就应该是就着他的话应了一句，毕竟郑迪一直与妻子分居。我说这和郑迪为何而来就没有关系了，如果我不是为妻儿祈福，我去布达拉宫干嘛，总不能是知道你要去所以我也去。均朔讲不出，但他固执地坚持己见。

我对均朔爱而不得，均朔却对郑迪爱而不自知。可惜郑迪“没有那么爱”徐垚。

end

徐均朔：  
“所有宣泄爱意的词句，我都要冠上郑迪的帽子，才敢对棋元哥说出口。”  
“郑迪，月亮好美啊。”  
——“棋元哥，月色如醉。”  
“郑迪，你别走好不好。”  
——“棋元哥，我想跟你回家。”  
“郑迪，我爱你。”  
——“棋元哥，我崇拜你十六年，爱了你三个月。”

真•end


End file.
